


Until the Last Moment

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy waits until the worst moment to break the news of his impending detention to Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pjo_fic_battle porn meme prompt Percy/Annabeth - _possessiveness, on both sides_ except, ngl the coda I'd intended at the end never came to fruition so it's kind of one sided at the moment. Oh well.

***

  
He’d waited until the last minute again.

One day Percy was going to have to learn to take better initiative, or at least understand the strategy behind _picking his moment_ , because his entire life he’d always been fairly hopeless at the mundane stuff like starting papers ahead of time or delivering bad news.

And of course, _of course_ because he'd waited until the last moment it meant that he now had an empty apartment and a complacent, pliant Annabeth straddling his hips. There was nothing on the planet he wanted more than to forget his troubles and enjoy the (sometimes rare) time with his girlfriend, but the bad news he'd delayed in telling her directly affected their plans for the next day.

"Um, Annabeth," he said quietly, pulling away from her and stroking her hair back from her face. "Tomorrow. We, um. We can't leave for camp right after school."

Her eyebrows creased. "Why not?" she asked, and Annabeth had never been prone to pouting, however their bout of kissing had left her lips swollen and red. They had a long weekend, with Monday off from school, and they'd been planning on heading up to Camp just to run around and train and blow off some steam after being cooped up most of winter.

Percy felt heat in his face that he knew wasn't from arousal. "I uh. I have detention."

This was the news he'd been procrastinating in telling her. Not only that he'd managed to get in trouble (again) in school, but why, exactly, he'd earned this detention. If he thought he could get away with it, he'd gloss over the fact, but he knew, for sure, that she wouldn't drop the subject, and sure enough, her eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?" she asked, and some part of Percy's brain couldn't help noticing that she hadn't crawled off of him yet. All she'd done was lean back and tilt her head down to make eye contact with him. She was still wearing her school uniform, though she'd discarded the sweat pants she normally wore underneath to ward off the chill, and the pleats of the plaid skirt were fanned across her thighs. He could feel the heat of her body through his jeans.

"I got into a fight," he said slowly, picking his words carefully.

"With who?" Annabeth prompted, and Percy finally fessed up and spilled the whole story.

"With Nathan Dieter. Last week. After you came to that school dance he uh..." Well, Percy didn't feel the need to repeat exactly what Nathan had said about Annabeth. In some way, it could have been interpreted as complimentary, but it honestly made Percy feel dirty just hearing it. It had been lewd and disgusting, even for a teenage boy. "He said something about you. I kind of couldn't help it."

He really couldn't either. Nathan had made his ill-advised comment, and Percy had seen red. It hadn’t just been the crude comment, but the swift, sudden flash in his mind of Nathan and Annabeth and that had just been an entire world of _No_. There had been no punching down the hot anger that had risen up inside of him, because _ew_ , but also, more childishly, if there was anyone Annabeth was doing _that_ with, it was _Percy_. Nathan was lucky Percy hadn’t broken his jaw.

So while he was pretty sure Annabeth didn't mind him sticking up for her, he was also reasonably sure that fighting in her honor (and not against monsters) was one of those things that she wouldn't really approve of.

Annabeth blinked at him and then leaned forward, pressing her hips against his. Her hands, cold from the early spring chill, found their way under his shirt, and Percy shivered against her. "So you got into a fight. Over me."

"Well not just over you," Percy babbled, wanting more than anything to avoid being in trouble. "It was gross, what he said Annabeth. Not even just about you. About _women_. I didn't know people actually thought stuff like that, let alone said it out loud."

She grinned against his skin and then brought one hand up to his chin, resting her forehead against his. "So you fought him."

"I fought him," Percy confirmed. "I know you don't exactly like that and I know I shouldn't have. I know I should have counted to ten and walked away, I know I should have reported him or something - "

He cut himself off abruptly as he felt the tips of her fingers crawling down his back, glancing past his most vulnerable spot and scratching against the waistband of his jeans. "I just," he stammered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"And now you have detention," Annabeth pointed out.

"I know." He cringed. "I know, I'm sorry -"

She interrupted him with a kiss. Her hand pressed harder against his backside, and when he arched against her she pulled away and he realized what, exactly, she had been doing. His wallet was in hand, and she was fishing a condom out of it.

“Um,” he said, his jaw slack, because this was not how he’d seen this conversation going. She was lifting her knees to kick out of her panties, and the condom was still resting on his chest while she worked the buttons to his jeans.

What he had pictured had involved her putting on pants and giving him the silent treatment, not only for ruining their plans for tomorrow but for having the nerve to rise to the taunting of a _mortal_ teenage boy, especially when she could defend herself, _thankyouverymuch._ He’d had various snippets of the anticipated lecture running through his imagination all week.

And instead she was tearing her way into his boxers and stroking him to full hardness, and it was so totally the opposite of what Percy had expected to happen that his arms were limp at his sides, his eyes glazed as she worked him. Automatically, his hips bucked into her hand, and she let out a throaty whimper against his neck.

“Aren’t you going to touch me?” she finally asked, after she’d pulled him out of his shirt. Like a robot, his arms lifted and grazed her smooth skin, and then like a man dying of thirst who had finally found water his hands clenched, sliding up her thighs under her skirt, cupping her ass and pulling her hard against him.

She started to unbutton her shirt, and he was glad she’d so thoughtfully done it for him so that he didn’t have to let go of her ass, but once she had her shirt off completely and was poised over him he stopped.

“Are you sure,” he panted, and _oh gods_ he could feel her, wet and warm against him and why was he doing this again? “Are you sure I’m not in trouble?”

She kissed him hard, her hands running up his neck and hooking around his ears to hold him in place. “Do you want to be in trouble?” she asked, curious, once she pulled away.

Percy shook his head with as much range of motion as she allowed with her hands tangled in her hair. “I didn’t think so,” she murmured against his lips and slowly, tortuously, sunk down upon him until he was full and tight inside her.

Maybe he _had_ picked his moment.

***


End file.
